Will: Return to the True Path
by Dark Cronos
Summary: Timoteo, Vongola Nono, is dying and so the time has come for Tsuna to make a decision about becoming or not becoming Vongola decimo, however, our hero is as unsure as ever. With the future of the Vongola riding on his decision. Will a last conversation with a dying Timoteo help him make up his mind? One-shot.


Here is a KHR One-shot, I hope you enjoy it. I like this series a lot and I know perhaps this won't do it justice but I think this is a good story and it has an interesting premise but that's for you to decide, so please review and tell me what you think of it. I'll accept any criticism but no flaming.

LD: I do not own Katakyo Hitman Reborn!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((K.H.R))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a nineteen brown haired teen with brown eyes and a pretty regular complexion who was despite his appearance the tenth leader of the Vongola famiglia, stood in the balcony of Timoteo's study at the main Vongola house on Italy with his guardians observing him from inside said office. They were all wearing suits similar to those they had worn during the fight against Millefiore in the future however this ones were normal suits and had nothing to do with the ones that fed of their flames since the occasion was very different. Vongola Nono, Timoteo, was sick and the doctors didn't give him much time to live. It was a time of grieving but also a time to make decisions.

"You can't postpone it any longe Tsuna." Reborn had told him on the private jet that had brought them from Japan to Italy, his former teacher like many Arcobaleno had returned to the age and appearance he had when he was turned within two years after the curse was lifted and that made him more imposing than before, "You need to decide, are you going to be the New Vongola leader or not?"

"I don't know yet Reborn." Tsuna had replied.

"Time is of essence Dame-Tsuna." His teacher said. "You need to decide before Nono passes away."

Tsuna sighed touching his Vongola ring, a ring he'd fought over many years before and now seemed to weigh more than ever. He had briefly considered talking with Gyotto for advice, but he knew what the first Vongola boss would tell him. He was his true successor and the Vongola were his, and her would support any decision Tsuna made whether he made them prosper or destroyed the family and it's less than honorable past.

"Yuudaime" Hayato Gokudera, one of his best friends and right hand man touched his shoulder lightly. Turning around he saw Hayato point towards the study where he saw Reborn and his father, the leader of CEDEF, Iemitsu Sawada, standing near the door. Together with Iemitsu were Lal Mirch and Oregano two of his father's trusted retainers. Entering the office back Tsuna looked at them.

"The ninth wants to speak to you" Iemitsu told his son. "He won't live much longer now so we better hurry" he added as he Lal Mirch and Oregano lead him out of the room. His guardians moved to follow but Reborn stopped them.

"This is between Tsunayoshi and Timoteo." The assassin spoke gravely. The mention of Tsuna's full name both surprised his guardians and made them realize whatever it was the Ninth boss wanted to tell Tsuna it was very important.

Tsuna walked following his father with both Lal Mirch and Oregano flanking him. Some members of the famiglia greeted him as they passed by them, they all were clearly suffering and grieving for their dying boss, some even showed fear and Tsuna could understand very well why. It was the fear of the unknown of what would happen when her boss died, many of them knew of Tsuna and his adventures and accomplishments, they knew that when it came to it he could be a very strong boss. But they'd also heard the rumors of Tsuna's complete lack of interest in becoming Vongola Decimo and how that could bring an early end to the family.

He snapped out of his thoughts as his father lead him into the antechamber of the Ninth's bedroom. There he saw a lot of familiar and not very friendly faces. Xanxus and the members of Varia where scattered around the room with sour faces, the leader of the Varia was clearly upset and threw a glare at Tsuna as Iemitsu entered the room for a moment.

"Just so you know" Xanxus said attracting the attention of Tsuna. "I will serve the Vongola family whoever it's leader may be, but if you do something to harm it I will end you. Understood you trash!?"

Tsuna nodded making a huge effort not to flinch or back away at his words like he would have done in the past, something inside of him told him it was important not to show any weakness. He didn't reply though as he didn't know exactly how to reply to that. Xanxus just scowled at him and looked back at the floor. Iemitsu came out a minute later and looked directly at his son.

"The ninth will see you now." he said stepping outside the room and keeping the door open for his son to enter. Tsuna walked towards it leaving Oregano and Lal Mirch behind and stepped into the room with the door closing softly behind him. Timoteo Vongola laid on a marriage bed in the center of the room that was decorated with the nineteenth century style. His appearace was one of a frail old man something Tsuna didn't ever think he was.

Approaching the bed Tsuna took the time to observe the photos the ninth had on the nightstand right beside him. He could see a photo of the ninth's late family, his sons and his wife, and four small photos of all of his sons including Xanxus next to it. The other photo was of a young ten or twelve year old boy standing next to a woman, a beautiful woman, who Tsuna soon recognized as Daniela Vongola, Vongola Ottavo and the Vongola Nono's mother. Looking at the ninth he saw the old man looking at him with a weak yet kind expression.

"Grandpa?" He asked calling him that with the fondness the man had always inspired on him.

"You know Tsunayoshi-kun the people on those photos were always my biggest treasures even if I didn't show them how much I truly appreciated them when I had the chance. Whether it is deceased ones or the one that still leaves." The ninth spoke with a weak voice yet it was full of meaning. Always appreciate your friends and family. "I know you will not commit the same mistake though." He added coughing profusely as he finished his sentence.

"I was told you wished to speak to me." Tsuna said not wanting the old man to waste more time than necessary, he knew the ninth needed much time to rest. The old man nodded.

"I've spoken to all of my retainers before my passing, the high ranking ones at least my surviving guardians included. But I had something that I could only pass on to you the next head of the Famiglia. Something my mother, Vongola Ottavo passed onto me when she handed me the control of the Vongola Famiglia." Timoteo spoke. "Something I know you would do even if I didn't tell you because after all you are the True Successor of Vongola Primo."

Tsuna looked shocked at first but then realized Timoteo had knowledge of the events that had transpired in the future. "I want you to carry the will of Vongola Primo to the last consequence." The old man said. "I want you to return the Vongola to the path Primo set for us all those years ago."

"I..." Tsuna said dumbfounded.

"This is mine and my mother's will" Timoteo spoke. "The same as Vongola Primo's will." Tsuna stared at the dying old man. He wanted Tsuna to change the Famiglia or destroy it just like Primo had told him? And he said that it was Ottavo and his will as well. Tsuna let the information sink in before he replied.

"What if I mess up?" Tsuna asked feeling thrice the preasure now that he'd been asked to by three of his predecessors to carry their will.

"I know you won't. You will return the Vongola to theirtrue path" The Ninth spoke with confidence, he completely trusted his heir. "Both my mother and I tried to do by turning the Vongola into the powerful family it is now, however..." The Ninth boss had a fit of coughs that lasted a few seconds worrying Tsuna. "You have the ability of not only being strong but being a good person, you've managed to lure people into following you out of respect and friendship and not only fear. And most of all you have the desire to protect which is something Gyotto always had, he never was lead by his grief but by his selflessness and concern for others."

Tsuna seemed reluctant, as much faith as Nono and Primo seemed to have on him he was still hesitant. He took a deep breath and realized the time was finally here to make the decisions, a decision he knew he would have to make since Reborn explained what would happen so many years back, a decision that had haunted him especially since he arrived at Italy. "I know you can do it" He heard the founder of the famiglia speak in his head. "You will return the Vongola to their true Path" The words the Ninth had just spoken resounded in his head.

"What is your decision Decimo?" the old man asked weakly and to Tsuna it seemed he was just waiting for his answer so he could rest in peace.

"I will do you proud Grandpa. I will become the leader, Primo, Ottavo and you had in mind" Tsuna said sounding pretty determined, he would do it, no matter how hard the task was he would accomplish this request, and he would not do it alone, he had his guardians and his other friends and allies he could rely on when his forces failed him after all

The ninth smiled and nodded, closing his eyes for the last time and passing away. Tsuna felt as some tears escaped his eyes but he wiped them from his face and headed for the door. He had a family to lead and reforms to conduct after all. As he left he could feel three pairs of different hands pushing him softly yet giving him a lot of impulse, an impulse and smiled.

"I will carry your will and make it my own." He whispered softly. "So please watch over me" He added although that request was unnecessary since he knew they would.


End file.
